


Let the water wash our bodies clean

by kaitlia777



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Shower Sex, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: TK + Carlos + the showers at the firehouse = Good times.   Prompted by Catherin on Discord
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 485





	Let the water wash our bodies clean

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to AstroAngel on Discord for her beta work!

“I thought you were off today,” Carlos said as he approached the entrance of Station 126. The big bay doors were closed, an odd sight on such a nice day and TK was unlocking the standard door to enter, looking flushed and sweaty in workout clothes.

The younger man let out a rueful sigh and nodded. “I was, but someone on the other shift got sick so I got called in. They just headed out on a call, so I’ll be here alone for a while. What’re you doing here?”

Carlos held up a file. “Dropping something off for Michelle. Mind if I come in and leave it for her.”

TK waved him inside with a little smile, nose scrunching up as Carlos passed. “Uh….”

“I was wound up tackling a fleeing suspect into a pile of garbage bags behind a sushi restaurant earlier." Carlos said, not particularly thrilled to have TK see...or rather smell him like this. “I need a shower. I’m off shift and it’s been a long day.”

Those stormy eyes met his and TK tipped his head slightly, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I was just going to take a shower myself. You can join me if you want.”

In an instant, Carlos’s mood went from cranky, hot and more than a little put off by the smell coming from himself to horny, hot...and still disgusted by his own stink. That was the effect TK had on him.

A series of really nice and really NSFW fantasies flitted through his mind before he cleared his throat. “Under ordinary circumstances, I might err on the side of not wanting to get caught in the shower together, but….”

Mirth flashed in TK’s eyes. “Why Officer Reyes, are you implying that you won’t be able to keep your hands to yourself in the shower?”

His finger twitched, itching to reach out and tug TK closer. “How long should they be out on that call?”

“At least an hour,” TK told him, snagging a radio from the charging dock. “And we’ll have warning.”

If Carlos stared at TK’s ass, hugged so very lovingly by thin gray gym shorts, as he followed him up the stairs to the firehouse’s second level, he was certain no one would blame him.

When they reached the locker/shower room, Carlos had to let out a low whistle. “This place is a lot nicer than our locker room at the station,” he said, taking in the sparkling clean and clearly new space.

TK had already grabbed a wire basket full of grooming products, labeled TK STRAND, and had ducked into the locker area, re-emerging with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He set them on one of the benches. “For after your shower,” he said, not meeting Carlos’s eyes, almost shy. That was something new and adorable.

Fresh towels were hung at the entrance to the shower area as Carlos began stripping out of his rank uniform. Once that was done, he plucked a bottle from TK’s little basket and cracked open the top. Notes of citrus, dark chocolate and sandalwood hit him and he swallowed, eyes darting to TK, “I’m going to smell like you.”

The words made TK’s eyes darken, pupils going wide as he returned Carlos’s gaze. “Yeah,” he agreed, pulling off the last of his own sweaty clothes and tossing them into a hamper. “Yeah, you will. An improvement over your current state.”

“Oh, much better,” Carlos murmured, watching TK disappear into the showers and hearing the water turn on.

When he joined TK in the stall (they weren’t going to use two, so why pretend?), the younger man was standing under the spray, dark hair plastered down against his head. TK reached out and snagged the body wash from Carlos, lining it up on the little shelf beside his shampoo, conditioner and face wash. Then he reached out for Carlos, pulling him under the water beside him and demanded, “Wash!”

Because he could still smell himself, Carlos didn’t take offense and began to scrub his skin with the citrus scented body wash. TK’s own cleansing ritual went faster and Carlos almost moaned when those clever hands landed on his back, helping erase the smell of the day.

“Better?” he asked as soft lips pressed against his neck and TK hummed a noise of agreement. Sure, they’d have to clean up again after, but he wasn’t going to complain. His cock certainly thought this was a fabulous idea and from what he could feel against his thigh, TK agreed.

Carlos turned, facing TK in the roomy shower, and bent to claim his mouth in a kiss. Hands slipped over warm, slick skin as he backed TK into the wall, pressing him bodily against the tile. No denim stood between them as their cocks met, the friction a wonderful tease each time Carlos rolled his hips.

Moaning into his mouth, TK’s fingers gripped at Carlos’s neck and shoulder, one of his legs sliding up to hook around Carlos’s hip...fuck, that felt good. But he wasn’t going to give up control now.

It was easy enough to grip TK’s wrists and pin them against the wall before lacing their fingers together. “Shit,” TK panted, blinking almost dazedly up at their joined hands and whining when Carlos nipped at his exposed neck. He didn’t try to pull away though and this was definitely very good. “Carlos...lube and condom...shelf…”

He really wished they could take their time, wished he could see if TK could be a good boy and keep his hands up while Carlos explored his tight body, but alas they were in a bit of a time crunch.

Kissing him again, hot, hard and so very messy, Carlos reluctantly pulled back and breathed, “Turn around and keep your hands on the wall.”

The speed with which TK obeyed sent another sharp throb of want straight to his already aching cock. The shift of lithe, strong muscles under smooth, warm skin was so damn pretty that Carlos had to lean in and press a kiss between TK’s shoulder blades. He stepped closer, pressing against TK’s back, his cock trapped against the other man’s round ass as he kissed up TK’s neck.

A content little noise escaped TK and his fingers flexed on the wall, clearly wanting to touch, but unwilling to move them from where Carlos had told him to keep them. Placing his own hands on TK’s shoulders, Carlos ran his hands up the other man’s arms until he covered those hands with his own, their fingers lacing together again. TK turned his head and Carlos kissed him, enjoying the little gasps and moans that escaped the both of them from the close contact in their current position.

When Carlos rocked his hips, he groaned, his cock slipping between TK’s cheeks. The younger man hummed and arched his back as Carlos thrust against him, looking down the line of TK’s back to see his dick emerge and disappear with each rock of his hips. “Fuck,” he groaned, then kissed TK again, nipping at his lips. “You know what I want to do, Tiger?”

“What?” TK asked, sounding breathless as he looked back at Carlos with heavy lidded eyes.

As Carlos fumbled for the lube and coated his fingers, he growled, “I want to get down on my knees and lick you open, hear you cry out for me and beg for more.”

TK’s strangled noise told him that he liked that idea just as much. “Fuck...next time?”

“Next time,” Carlos agreed, reluctantly pulling his cock back from TK and replacing it with two slick fingers. At first, he could only press one into TK, fuck he was always so nice and tight, but soon Carlos worked the second in and dragged a stuttering little sound from TK when he crooked his fingers and found the smaller man’s prostate. The way TK bucked and writhed against him made Carlos a bit nervous that he was going to slip on the tile floor and he wrapped an arm around him to brace them.

“Carlos,” TK whined, breath coming in huffs and cheeks red from more than the hot shower. “C’mon….”

Gently finger fucking him and adding a third digit to the mix, Carlos huffed out a laugh. “You’ll thank me when you’re not walking funny for the rest of your shift.”

TK made a gurgling little noise when Carlos finally pulled his fingers out and fumbled for the condom. He got it on in record time, stroking himself with a lube slick hand before lining himself up with TK’s hole. “You ready for me, Tiger?” he breathed, pressing just the tip in and moaning.

“God, yes,” TK agreed, licking his lips and slapping his hands against the tile. Carlos moved slowly, inch by inch, giving TK’s body time to adjust. It was a struggle to hold back, but it was worth hearing the little noises spill out of TK, all hot gasps and wordless begging for more.

When he was finally balls deep in TK, Carlos reached around his hip and curled his fingers around TK’s cock, causing the younger man to hiss a curse. Carlos moved his hand in time with his thrusts, pulling out slowly before pushing back in with more force, alternating speed and depth. 

Carlos lost himself in the sensation, head falling forward so that he could kiss and lick at TK’s shoulder. The feel of warm, smooth skin under his tongue was a wonderful accompaniment to the tight heat of TK’s body gripping him and Carlos moaned against his neck. Fingers carded through his hair, clutching at him and he realized TK had finally let go of the wall in favor of reaching back for him. The firefighter’s other hand clutched at Carlos’s hip, clinging to him as his hips snapped back to meet Carlos’s thrusts.

“Carlos!” he panted, sounding wrecked and at the edge. “I’m gonna…”

Sweeping his thumb over the head of TK’s cock in the way he’d learned the other man liked, Carlos smiled when TK cried out and pushed back hard, fucking himself on Carlos’s cock even deeper. He continued to stroke TK, hand moving from root to tip again and again, the slap of wet flesh on wet flesh filling the shower room, combining with their harsh breathing and moans.

It was all too much and Carlos gasped when TK’s hips jerked, his orgasm hit him suddenly and hard. Cum splattered on the tile in front of them, and pumped over Carlos’s fist as TK shuddered through the aftermath of his release, leaning heavily back against Carlos. His body trembled, clenching around Carlos over and over and Carlos peppered TK’s face with sloppy little kisses.

He was so close, TK craned his neck so his mouth could find Carlos’s, it was all he needed. Heat and pressure coiled low in his belly and Carlos moaned into TK’s mouth as his orgasm swept through him. He continued to thrust, small, short movements, until the waves of pleasure began to ebb and he slumped forward against TK, his bulk pinning the smaller man to the wall.

They stood there for several minutes before finally pulling apart. Carlos disposed the condom, while TK splashed some water on the wall to erase the evidence of what had happened. Together, they washed up and if there were some extra kisses and touches, who could blame them.

By the time the other's on duty of the 126 arrived back at the firehouse, TK was in uniform and Carlos was wearing his borrowed clothes...which were quite snug, but TK seemed to like it. Michelle raised her eyebrows at them, but said nothing, leaving them in peace to enjoy their coffee...and plan to meet up after TK’s shift ended.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're so inclined, feel free to come say hi over at my tumblr [HERE](http://blaineandsamevanderson.tumblr.com/) . Always nice to make fandom and shipping friends!


End file.
